When Tomorrow Comes
by cassjaerinmiyasha
Summary: You don't get to choose who you fall in love with. [Raidou/Ino] ft. Onesided Kakashi. [ONESHOT]


**A/N**

I've yet to see a Raidou/Ino fic :/ Raidou himself is amazing so I'm sad there's not more fics with him as a main character. (but I could see why since Kishimoto has not once elaborate more on his character sigh)

I wrote a Raidou/Ino because of their interactions in Asuma's arc. I would like to think he had doted on her as an older brother in canon afterwards.

There should be more Jounins/Ino fics because I'm deprived of those. (Kakashi, Yamato, Genma, Aoba, Raidou, Hayate, Ibiki, Gai, Iruka, Ebisu etc) I hope I did them justice in this.

Kakashi is the thirdwheel because... KakaIno is my ultimate ship :D

Reviews are much appreciated! (: Hope you'll like the story!

xoxo

* * *

He was there when her world had first turned upside down.

Her tears had fallen like the heavy rain that poured down on them. Sounds of muffled cries tugged at his heartstrings but his face remained the same. A small frown finally appeared after a long time, and he kneeled down beside the body that was in the centre of attraction.

"He died a true shinobi death." Raidou muttered softly.

On his side, the blonde girl cried harder, her tears falling effortlessly. The young man beside her clenched his fists, though it was obvious his cries were the loudest. And finally, the Nara kid – as what Raidou called Shikamaru – stood up to walk away from the sad situation they had been embroiled in.

He noticed that while Izumo and Kotetsu were both desperately fighting their tears off, he and Aoba were the only ones with a calm expression on their faces. It wasn't that they hadn't felt sad over the death of Asuma, for the man had once been their classmate, but deep down they knew that something like this was bound to happened one day.

It was only a matter of when.

"We should head back to Konoha." Aoba was the one who broke the silence.

The crying paused in that moment as the shinobis gave a firm nod to the man. But when they had started walking back and the rain poured harder, even Raidou could see through his watery vision that Aoba had allowed himself some tears.

For who wouldn't be sad over a death of a friend?

* * *

The next time he saw her had been at the funeral.

The dark circles under her eyes got considerably darker and her skin was a little pale in comparison. She didn't speak one word at all, only trailing after Choji, who didn't say much as well. Raidou noticed that the only time the kunoichi opened her mouth was to ask where her other teammate was; but none knew the answer.

The crowd dispersed slowly, but Chouji and Ino stayed behind. They accepted the condolences that was given, but neither moved from their spot. The tombstone was far up in front and yet they didn't bother taking a step forward. It was understandable on their part for right in front was Kurenai; they must have known that she was the one to grieve harder than everyone else.

Raidou considered giving his condolences to them, but felt that it was at a bad timing. Perhaps another day; when the three would actually start to accept Asuma's death in their life.

* * *

The third time he saw her was when she returned to Konoha.

It seemed as though the teams led by Kakashi and Yamato had managed to defeat two of Akatsuki's members. It was to Raidou's no surprise that she had been part of that team.

She returned, considerably happier. The light in her eyes returned, though they weren't as bright as before. She actually started to be herself again, greeting everyone along the way. Her eyes stopped on his figure, and she smiled; leaving him frozen in his spot. Did she caught on that he had been starting intently at her?

"Raidou san." She walked up to him. "Good Morning."

"Morning, Ino." He answered gruffly, but that was how he always was. "I heard the mission went well. Congrats."

She gave a sheepish smile as she ran a hand through her hair. "I think it's still early for celebration, don't you think so? And besides, we wouldn't have done it without Kakashi sensei and the rest of Team 7, of course."

His eyes lingered back to the background. Right at the front had been both Choji and Shikamaru, talking animatedly to Naruto and Sakura. The new guy Sai seemed engrossed in their conversation too, but he noticed the guy didn't say much.

Behind them were both Yamato and Kakashi; Raidou wondered how strong the Akatsuki must have been for the pair looked beaten up.

"Sure." He said at last. "But I'm sure they couldn't have done it without you too."

"Quite the opposite." Ino muttered softly, but it seemed that she didn't intended for him to hear that. "I mean, we're Konoha shinobis! Taking down the Akatsuki is our job!"

She raised her fist in the air, and Raidou wondered if that was meant to distract him. He noticed, of course, like he usually does about her; her gaze had faltered but it felt like she didn't intend to let it get to her.

Or perhaps she didn't intend for it to get to _him._

"We're going to head to the hospital, now!" Ino declared, joining back the group as she waved goodbye. "See you around, Raidou san!"

When she had placed her arms around Kakashi's shoulder to support him, he wondered if the other shinobis who worked with her actually knew of her insecurities.

It didn't leave a good feeling In his stomach as to see her so concerned for a teammate that probably wasn't as concerned for her. Raidou thought that he was being ridiculous, and shook his worries away. The stress might be catching up to him, he noted; maybe it's best he asked Hokage sama for an off day.

Little did he know that Kakashi's gaze had lingered on his figure for a tad too long.

* * *

When he had met her again, it was in a nearby restaurant.

Raidou was supposed to have dinner with Genma, but his partner had invited the other jounins as well. Ebisu and Aoba had passed, leaving only Yamato, Kakashi and Gai in attendance. Despite his personality, he actually liked spending time with the guys; they were an interesting bunch.

While Yamato, Gai and Genma exchanged drinks with one another, Kakashi busied himself with his Icha Icha Paradise. Raidou smiled a little watching the scene, and he too took a gulp of sake down his throat.

Giggles were heard from the next table and he was surprised to see Ino there as well. In fact, he seemed to recall that the girls from the table had all been her classmates; Sakura, Gai's student and that Hyuga heiress.

He was glad to see that she at least had friends like that and he secretly hoped they were there to support her if she ever faltered.

"Kakashi will kill you." Genma had whispered in his ear, leaving him confused.

"Huh?"

"Don't stare at her too long, she's precious to him." His partner scowled.

Raidou frowned. How convenient of Genma to know that he had been staring in their direction. Well, he guessed he couldn't hide much from his partner after all.

"Cute guess," Raidou took another shot of drink. "But I wasn't staring at Sakura."

This time, Genma frowned. "Who said anything about Sakura?"

He turned to his partner in surprise, but Genma nudged him from under the table.

"Don't make it too obvious that we're talking behind his back." He subtly pointed to Kakashi who was deeply engrossed in his book. "Anyway, you're interested in that Ino girl, right?"

"I'm not." Raidou raised an eyebrow. "I'm… just concerned for her."

"How cute of you to be worried for her." Genma commented sarcastically.

He shook his head. It was so hard to convince his partner, sometimes. Has Raidou ever mentioned that Genma was as imaginative as it could get?

"We were in the same team, that's all."

"Yeah, I'm telling you." His partner sighed. "It'll be difficult. He likes her."

Raidou shook his head again and laughed. "Nothing of that sort will happen to me, Genma. Honestly. Besides, she's too young, don't you think?"

Kakashi who had been engrossed in his book gulped down his drink quickly.

"Kakashi!" Gai had rejoiced. "You've finally started drinking!"

Deep down in his heart, Genma knew that Kakashi must have overheard of his previous conversation with Raidou.

 _Things are looking complicated._

* * *

The next time he had encountered her had been when she was out with her dad.

The Yamanaka family apparently delivered flowers and were on their way to the Inuzuka's estate. He saw how Inoichi had looked on at his daughter proudly every time a citizen stopped them to congratulate Ino on her mission. She would just mutter a quick thank you, a quick blush appearing on her cheeks.

Raidou smiled.

He thought that she should smile more for she looked pretty when she does. Not that she wasn't beautiful to begin with. Everyone knew that beauty was what ran down in the Yamanaka clan.

When Inoichi had caught sight of him, the man had walked over casually but his eyebrows were furrowed in frustration.

"Raidou!" Inoichi called out to him.

He wondered if he had done something wrong; perhaps Inoichi was not all excited at him gazing over his only daughter?

"Have you seen Aoba, Raidou?" Inoichi asked.

"Not at all, sir." Raidou grinned.

He knew Aoba had been sleeping in the last few days, leaving the work at headquarters undone. It didn't help that his boss was Yamanaka Inoichi, the man who was a perfectionist. At times like this, Raidou was glad that he worked directly under Tsunade. She may be bossy, but she at least allowed some leeway.

"I swear." Inoichi grumbled. "He's even worse than Izumo or Kotetsu sometimes."

Raidou said nothing, but his gaze landed on the girl beside Inoichi. He wondered why she hadn't greeted him like she always does before realising that it must have been because her father was there. Would it have been inappropriate to act so friendly when a parent is near?

Realising that his attention was on his daughter, Inoichi faked a cough.

"I see you've met my daughter." He looked on suspiciously. "I heard you guys were in the same team."

Ino gave a sheepish smile before nodding her head shyly. "We tracked the Akatsuki together."

"Oh." This time Inoichi grinned. "Then I definitely have to thank you for taking care of my daughter."

"Not at all." Raidou dismissed the man's words. "If you're talking about that success mission, that wasn't with me. Kakashi and the others will have to take credit for that."

"Kakashi eh…" Inoichi trailed on.

His reaction didn't fit well with Raidou, somehow.

"Anyway," The man continued. "It doesn't change the fact that you took care of my daughter. For that, you have my thanks."

"Mine too!" Ino chirped in. "Thanks a lot, Raidou san!"

"San?" Inoichi teased his daughter. "Not a kun?"

"D-Dad!"

Raidou laughed, a little bit uncomfortable at what the older man was implying. Of course she would be polite with him. He was way older than her, so that would have made enough sense.

 _I wonder what she calls Kakashi, though._ Raidou could almost slap himself. _Why would I care about that?_

"Anyway, Raidou." Inoichi patted the man's shoulders. "We'll get going now. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah sure." He muttered a quick reply before turning to Ino. "See you."

If he hadn't walked away, Raidou would have realised the girl had turned pink in her cheeks and muttered a quick 'see you' too.

* * *

He had seen her In the Hokage's office the next time they've encountered each other.

Ino had come to brush up on her medical skills, and both he and Genma were sent to do some report in her office as well. The whole situation stifled him for a moment, though he couldn't put a finger why. Unbeknownst to him, the man had been staring in the direction of the blonde girl for quite some time, leaving the others in the room to marvel at this new side of him.

"Enjoying the show?" Genma had whispered, shaking the man out of his thoughts.

"W-What?"

Shizune coughed, glaring before pointing to the report in front of him.

"You should finish that first." She shook her head at his tardiness.

"B-But-"

This time Tsunade was the one who chuckled.

"You can ask her out on a date later, you know." She had a dreamy expression on her face. "How romantic. Right, Shizune?"

Somehow, Raidou had started choking as he noticed how startled the young girl had been at the sudden remark.

"H-Hokage sama!"

* * *

When Raidou had reached home that night, he lied in his bed and left his mind to wonder. It struck him as odd to how much attention he had been giving a certain kunoichi recently. Raidou wasn't one to get involve with women; he noted his scar being a main reason.

The scar ruined his face; that he was sure of. There were some who fetishize his scars, but they left quickly after when they realised that he was your average, boring shinobi.

And so he had remained loveless, wondering if there were ever any girl that would looked his way. He had given up on love, of course, knowing it'll only affect his work. He and Genma had been the same; that was their reason of success to becoming the Fourth's personal bodyguards.

Raidou wondered if he had made the wrong decision all these while.

If he had just been an average shinobi like many others, could he have started a new life? Could he have started a family?

He shook his head at that thought; if he had started a family, he wouldn't have been able to meet Ino.

The man frowned before turning over on his side. He hugged his pillow tightly as he prayed for morning to come quickly.

There he goes again, thinking about Ino.

Tomorrow, he was sure that she would be off his mind.

* * *

When tomorrow finally came, he realised maybe it had been for the best if he had stayed in bed instead.

Raidou wished he was Aoba right now, sleeping in late and missing schedules. But he wasn't Aoba. He was Namiashi Raidou.

And Namiashi Raidou just had to cross paths with a certain Hatake Kakashi right off the bat in the morning.

"Morning." Kakashi had greeted him first.

Now this was a surprise; who would have thought the day would ever come when Kakashi actually interacted with people in the morning?

"Morning." He answered. "You're up early today, Kakashi. Off on a mission?"

"Nah." Kakashi looked him straight in the eye. "I was supposed to meet Ino here actually."

"I see." Raidou nodded his head. "You were supposed to meet Ino-"

 _What?_

He blinked in confusion but the former's gaze had remained the same. It looked as though Kakashi was serious. He felt a knot in his stomach, but he couldn't find a reason why. His best guess was that it had something to do with the blonde kunoichi.

"I see." Raidou managed at last. "Have fun then."

"Aren't you going to ask me why I'm meeting her so early in the morning?" It seemed as though Kakashi was challenging him, though he couldn't understand why.

"It's your life." He realised he had sounded more curt than usual.

"Really?"

Raidou could honestly care less. In fact, he had wanted to run away from the masked man and immersed himself in work. Why was Kakashi even bothering to tell him that he was meeting Ino in the first place?

"I like her." Kakashi said at last.

His confession was clean and simple, but something about it peeved Raidou off. Had it been the arrogance? Or was it his initial assumption that Kakashi could care less for Ino?

"Good luck then."

This time, Kakashi took a step towards the man. He couldn't tell much for he was masked, but Raidou knew that the man was obviously frowning.

"Thank you." He muttered, but one could tell he was still displeased. "But in love might be a better way to describe I guess."

He clenched his jaw tightly, but put on a smile anyway. Kakashi smirked, for it was easy now to see how forced the other man's smile was.

"Isn't she a little too young for you?" Raidou hadn't known that Kakashi could see right through him. "Though, good luck in convincing Inoichi."

"He'll like me." Kakashi's smirk was really starting to piss him off. "I am _the_ Hatake Kakashi after all. And besides, we don't choose who we fall in love with. You, of all people, should understand me."

 _What?_

Raidou blinked in confusion. "I don't understand what you're trying to say."

When Kakashi had realised the man had been serious, he guffawed loudly; much to Raidou's dislike. He dried his eyes before staring straight back at his friend.

"Raidou." Kakashi sighed. "Don't tell me you didn't notice you've developed some feelings for her?"

"I do not!"

The man rolled his eyes. "Of course, you do. Everyone could tell."

Somewhere deep down in his heart, Raidou knew that Kakashi was telling the truth. How stupid of him to think that those feelings had just been genuine concern for a younger shinobi. Somewhere along the way, Raidou knew he must have realised his feelings for the blonde girl; though he continued to suppress them anyway.

"Whatever." He looked away. "Like it matters. I don't plan on falling in love deeper."

The copy ninja frowned. "Why not?"

"Does it matter?" Raidou lamented disinterestedly. "Why don't you focus on your confession for her instead?"

"I already did."

"What?"

"I've already met Ino." Kakashi turned a little red from embarrassment. "Just to let you know, she rejected me."

"Then why-"

Raidou looked on confusedly. Kakashi wondered if his friend had always been that dense. He figured there must have been a reason women had always become uninterested in him and for the first time today, Kakashi could see why.

"I just wanted to rile you up." Kakashi admitted sheepishly. "It was fun while it lasted."

"Why would she reject _you?_ " Raidou muttered incredulously. Was there a loose screw in her head?

"Isn't it obvious? It's because she's waiting for you."

"For me?"

"For you."

Raidou widened his eyes in surprise. "Ino likes me? Why?"

"Ask her yourself."

Before Raidou could pester the masked man, he saw the blonde girl stepped out from the shadows; her cheeks pink from obvious embarrassment. It seemed as though she had been there the whole time, but that would have meant that Kakashi knew that she had been there.

He wondered why they were in cahoots.

"Can't believe I'm doing this after getting my ass whooped." Kakashi grumbled. "You'd better thank me, Ino."

The girl walked over slowly as she shyly smiled in Kakashi's direction.

"Thanks, sensei." _She calls him sensei!_ "You're the best, you know that right?"

"Yeah yeah." Kakashi muttered nonchalantly before glaring directly at Raidou. "She has something to tell you. Don't mess this up."

When he had disappeared, Ino had given a small cough at the awkwardness they got themselves in. He noticed how her hands fidgeted nervously, but he made no move to ask her. He knew that she was preparing herself nervously.

"Um, what you've heard from Kakashi sensei is true." Ino muttered at long last. "He did meet up with me this morning to confess, but I said no."

"I… told him that I liked you, instead." She continued. Raidou couldn't believe his ears. "Kakashi sensei… he's a good guy. He said he thinks that you have feelings for me too, so he wanted to help in getting us together."

Raidou kept quiet, waiting for her to finish.

"Of course, I told him that was very presumptuous of him to think you would like a girl like me." Ino bit her lips nervously. "You're an excellent shinobi, while I'm just a regular chunin. I'm not as mature as most women too, I know, but I guess a part of me still cling on to that hope."

"Why me?" Was all he asked.

"You… you notice me for who I am." Ino finally dared to look him in the eye. "You're very kind and considerate, You always keep an eye on me and keep me in line. You're one of the best in Konoha and I can't help but admire you…"

"I don't deserve you." Raidou's words had stabbed her in her heart. "I'm too old for you and have you seen my scar? You're… You're you. Very beautiful, a Yamanaka and you have a bright future ahead of you. I'm just going to pull you down."

"No you're not!" Ino shouted, leaving them both surprised at her sudden outburst.

She muttered shyly. "You're really handsome and you've got a nice heart too. I only like you and no one else. But I guess if you don't like me-"

"I do like you." Raidou stated firmly. "But-"

"Then I don't see why we're disagreeing with each other!"

Raidou crossed his arms in frustration. Why was the girl so insistent to be together with him? At the same time, why was he so stubborn with her?

"Inoichi would not think kindly of us." Raidou recalled her father.

He would have probably chided the age difference, and would have asked Ino to find a younger man to be with.

"He thinks kindly of you." Ino pleaded. "Anyway, he has a pretty good grasp of what's going on and he has yet to say anything. I assume he's okay with this."

"Assuming things will not get us anywhere." Raidou frowned.

"I assumed that you liked me and that was why I have the courage to be standing before you now." Ino took a step closer. "And I was right. You do like me."

"Ino…"

Although the silence ensued, the girl didn't stopped in her pursue. Ino continued to walk towards Raidou and when she had finally reached him, she paused as she looked at him straight in the eye.

"I really, really like you, Raidou." He noticed she had dropped all suffixes. "And you really, really like me."

"I do." His gaze lingered on her lips.

It was hard to focus when such a beautiful person was right in front of you. He cursed himself at how Ino seemed to be taunting him. When her fingers had grazed the scar on his face, the man had startled in shock as he looked right back at her in the eye.

All he saw was her seriousness; and the passion to want something so badly. In this case, it was him that she wanted so badly.

Before he realised what was happening, he felt a cool sensation on his lips. She had attempted to kiss him, but she backed away when she realised how awkward it was.

"That's not how you kiss." He chuckled gruffly, and he was surprised to hear how coarse his voice had gotten.

Raidou was sure it had to do with Ino.

"Show me then." Though she was embarrassed, he could see how her eyes had challenged him.

"You need to be my girlfriend first."

"Then ask me out." She frowned impatiently.

Raidou chuckled, grabbing her by the waist. He brought her closer to him, using his other hand to cup her cheeks. In that moment, he hesitated.

"Inoichi will kill me if he knows that I've kissed you." He sighed.

"We can just tell him about us and leave the kissing part out." Ino suggested teasingly.

The hesitation in his body disappeared, and he relaxed himself against her. It was a little unnerving for him to be with her and he knew that there many challenges ahead. Even so, he can't help but remember that Kakashi had said that one doesn't get the chance to choose who they fall in love with.

Raidou guessed that it was true, but even if it wasn't, he would have chosen her over and over again.

He brought his lips onto hers, deepening the kiss when she quivered slightly against him. When they were done, he looked into her eyes and as cliché as it could get, he saw the love they had for each other.

After all, Raidou did notice everything about her.

"I love you, Ino."

"I love you too, Raidou."


End file.
